Dobe
by plasticstarss
Summary: SasuNaru, slight Sakura bashing. Everyone likes Sakura bashing.


"Dobe." Naruto twitched. That word, that one word. He said it to him constantly. And to be honest, he wasn't amused.

"What's the matter, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, and Naruto twitched.

"Dobe?" Twitch.

"Doooooobeeeee?" Twitch twitch.

"Oi, dobe!" Naruto flipped.

"WILLYOUSTOPCALLINGMETHAT!!" He span around and screamed it at Sasuke, eyes screwed up tightly and arms waving everywhere. Sasuke had to laugh.

"Why can't I call you dobe, dobe?" More twitching from the irritated blonde, and more smirking from the raven.

"Because it's irritating!" He shouted again. Sasuke decided this oppurtunity was too good to miss, and took a few steps toward Naruto.

"But you are a dobe." He said, a little quiter than before, and stopped right in front of Naruto. Naruto's breath caught in his throat, and he took a step back, only to back into a tree. _Crap_, he thought. _I'm cornered_! Sasuke moved a step closer.

"Dobe." Naruto gulped.

"W-w-what are you doing, teme?! And I said stop calling me that!" Sasuke smirked, and leaned in, stopping about 3 inches away from Naruto's face.

"_My_ dobe." He whispered, and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto was.. shocked, to say the least. Knowing Sasuke, he'd pull away if Naruto **didn't** participate, and pull away if he **did**. He's not doing this because he cares, Naruto thought. He's just doing it to trick me.. isn't he? None the less, Sasuke's lips were soft, and comforting. So Naruto closed his eyes, and kissed him right back.

Sasuke wasn't expecting that. He was expecting a huge freak-out, followed by a few punches, and an argument. He didn't think Naruto would kiss him back, he didn't think Naruto liked him like he liked Naruto. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was teasing him. But Sasuke wasn't complaining, and his hands were soon at Naruto's waist, Naruto's fingers running through the back of Sasuke's hair. And Sasuke didn't care that he was loosening his hairspray, because if it meant being caught in this moment for eternity, Sasuke would gladly throw out every can of hairspray he owned.

Sakura had heard Naruto shout. Sakura had heard Naruto shout a second time. And Sakura had heard the silence that followed the shouting, and the silence that was still there. So she decided to go inspect. However, when she got to Naruto, she wished she hadn't of gone in the first place. She was expecting to see Naruto passed out on the floor somewhere, and Sasuke sat in a tree, being all.. well, all Sasuke. She was NOT expecting to see them against a tree, with their tongues down each others throats. She stopped, dead in her tracks. That.. that idiot, had his hands all over her Sasuke! She wanted to scream at him, but no sound seemed to come out of her mouth when she tried. So all she could do was wait for someone to notice her. Which they did. About five minutes later.

He didn't know if it was just him being paranoid, but Naruto swore he could feel someone staring at him. And when he opened his eyes for a split second to check, he was right. There was, indeed, someone staring at him. Someone being Sakura. She looked ready to faint, and when she realised Naruto was looking at her, she looked right back at him, a gleam in her eye which seemed to say 'You are DEAD, Uzumaki.' It was this look that made Naruto pull away from Sasuke, push him aside, and attempt to calm Sakura down.

"Ohh, Sakura-chan! Ehe, I, well, we were just.." He looked to Sasuke for back-up, knowing he'd have something smart to say. But Sasuke was stood staring at the floor, and when he looked up, Naruto saw hurt in the ravens eyes. _So he wasn't trying to tease me.. _After that, to be fair, he didn't give a damn what Sakura thought of them both, him especially. So he wasn't really surprised when he found himself reaching out and grabbing Sasuke's hand, pulling him close. Sakura looked like she'd just witnessed a murder. She stood before the boys for several minutes, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like some sort of retarded fish, until in the end she walked off, shoulders slumped and head hung.

Naruto was confused. After Sakura had retreated, Sasuke had pulled away from Naruto, and walked off, cool as ever, with his hands in his pockets and the wind blowing his hair. Naruto had followed him, of course. Once he caught up to him, he'd pulled him backwards by his wrist and pushed him, causing poor unexpecting Sasuke to trip. Naruto wouldn't let him get up though, oh no. He walked over to him, and stood over him, as Sasuke stared up at him.

"Do you like me?" He asked, and Sasuke continued to stare. He kicked him.

"Nnh."

"Sasuke.. do you like me?" Once again, he didn't answer. He simply grabbed Naruto's hand, and pulled him down with enough force to make him fall on top of him clumsily. Sasuke sat up, and looked steadily into Naruto's eyes.

"No," he replied. "I don't _like_ you." Naruto broke away from Sasuke's gaze quickly, looking at anything but his face. Unlucky for him, Sasuke had already gently grabbed his chin, and was looking straight at him again. Opening his mouth, Sasuke spoke.

"_I love you." _He whispered, and like he had earlier, he closed the space between the two of them.


End file.
